Origins
by Ciliegina
Summary: Every story has a true beginning, where present events were cultivated far the past. Everything takes time to occur and everything has an origin that reveals truths about where things will go. Some origins can reveal that ancient shouldn't mean forgotten.
1. Nyx

Disclaimer: I do not own _The House of Night_ series, any of its characters, or plot. That right belongs to the Casts.

* * *

This is my first _House of Night_ story based on a random idea I had while daydreaming in a class. I have always loved both Greek and Egyptian mythology so I wanted to work the two together if I could. I'm not sure how far this story will go, but I know it will at least deal with Kalona and Erebus. If I get response to this I might continue on with other characters from the series. So please review, criticisms are welcome.

~Ciliegina

* * *

**Origins: _The Ancients Sands of Nyx_  
**

It was necessary for him to prove himself. She was known for kindness and forgiveness, but when her trust was betrayed, massive strides must be made in attempt to make amends. One must fight to prove trustworthy again in order to gain forgiveness. And even though she knew he loved her and truly desired to be by her side once again, he continued to accept and absorb more power from the Darkness. It saddened her to watch it consume him, knowing that he was rapidly approaching the point of no return. She wanted him to realize just how far he'd gone and how twisted and maniacal his goals had become. He needed saving, but it was his life, his choice to make, and she simply could not interfere with that.

She often thought of incarnating herself on Earth, or simply descending to the world for the purpose of lending aid to her vampyres, but she knew from the deepest depths of her heart and soul that she could not. It was no longer her world and she had long made a promise to herself that she would not personally interfere. She had already pushed the limits of what she would allow herself to impact the Earth by creating the vampyre race and even more so by bestowing gifts among certain individuals beyond the gifts given to the group.

And she had done all of that for the love of the world that she had once called home. For in the beginnings of true human civilizations she had been a priestess herself, to a goddess of a mythology far more ancient than that of the Greek ancestry that she became apart of.

Orphaned due to bandits' dark motives, she found herself warmly accepted into a stonewall city a few miles off of the banks of the Nile. The city was blessed with protection by Nuit, the Egyptian lady of the night. It was a small city, unknown by many for Nuit was much less worshiped than other gods such as Osiris or even her son, Amun Ra, the God of the Sun and the bringer of life. However, the small city quickly began to mean everything to her and she became very spiritual to the night skies.

The Egyptian Gods and Goddesses were different from those whose ranks she would later join. These gods watched the world through the entities to which they were associated. Instead of demonstrating their awful powers to mortals, they distributed their earthly powers to those they deemed worthy of spreading their ideals. These chosen select were high priests and priestesses, and only one existed at a time per god or goddess for powers were given entirely to a person for a lifetime, at the end of which they returned to the deity.

At the ripe age of thirteen, Layla, the girl born of night, was saved from an unwanted marriage that most girls her age were forced to succumb to in that society. She had been gifted with the powers of the Goddess Nuit, and was immediately elevated to the position of High Priestess.

But with the title came a large load of responsibility that was placed on her shoulders at a much younger age than any other high priest or priestess. However, Layla pushed through and made many difficult decisions within her first four years as a priestess, and she as well as her little city became more known. As her reputation as a powerful, strong, independent, and beautiful woman grew across the growing empire, jealously and desire grew strong.

Sethos, a powerful rising prince had learned of the girl and came to desire her greatly, so much so that he waged a war against the city in order to capture her. Wise beyond her years and with a will to protect all that she loved, Layla prevented the prince's forces from touching a single white stone that protected her beloved city and it's peoples. And a day after she had purposed a marriage to the greedy prince, she was whisked away as the sun began to overtake the darkness of the clear new moon night, forcing her to leave without so much as a goodbye to anyone.

The marriage happened quickly, and within a week Layla had become a princess whose power and beauty her vain husband had began to flaunt across the land and the worry about possible invasion rapidly increase. However as fear of her power was growing, the power itself was seeping deeper inside of her with every passing day. She missed her village, her people, her home and the prince had completely cut her off from them, fearing she would try to return. But she would honor her commitment and never even thought of fleeing her new abode. So as he worried about her, he was blind to the rising plots against her life, for fear of an unstoppable force for Layla rarely used the full extend of her power, and most feared the unknown strength they believed she held.

One year after the marriage Layla was allowed to leave the castle that had become her prison, on her black stallion with a white star as his only marking; the horse had been the only thing she had left of her home. Despite the fact that the wary prince's guards accompanied her as they rode past an obscure oasis a hiding assassin skillfully released an arrow that sliced through her body right below her right shoulder.

A delicate finger was placed at the wound in shock as the blood flowed out steadily, staining her ivory dress. Slowly she slid off of the side of her last companion, unbeknownst to all that her power was so far withdrawn into her that it had become locked inside her soul. Her death was quick and surprisingly painless like water flowing downstream to the ocean.

Yet her soul remained trapped on Earth, the power of Nuit still bound to it. The Goddess peaked over the horizon at her fallen priestess as night began to overcome the sun. The girl had been more honorable and wise than any other priestess that had ever been previously bestowed that power. The girl's love for that stonewall city and the people that had taken her in without a second thought had kept her pure and free from corruption that power often brought. And it was that pureness that had allowed the girl to attain power unlike anyone before.

The Goddess sadly smiled upon her fallen daughter of the night who had in essence given her life to protect those most dear to them and their way of life. It was then that the Goddess of the Night, the deity of the sky decided against recalling the power, and instead gave it to Layla.

When the power was given to her and became her own, it absorbed into her soul creating an immortal of a new kind. In what seemed like a kind of out of body experience she opened her eyes to feel completely refreshed and anew. Looking at her body surrounded by the guards, she knew she was no longer part of that world, no longer Layla. Bowing her head to the woman who was now her equal, her mentor, she knew that she would try to lead others through a bright path and try to prevent others from losing their worlds as she had.

As dawn grew closer, she followed Nuit to the west, to the fleeting darkness, where she would begin a new journey. A goddess in her own right, but different at the same time. As she followed Nuit, she learned of her new powers, and began to understand how and why she done certain things.

However as she followed her mentor, she soon came upon a small grove with a flowering cherry willow tree that captivated her. The tree was so beautiful yet it seemed to cry over some great loss. For hours she stood there watching the trees branches sway in the light breeze, blowing her hair similarly across her face, remembering those whom she loved and now had lost. As single petal landing on her woke her from her daze, the stars in the night sky giving a glowing light to the grove. Here she felt at home. Here, in this Grecian grove she became a complete goddess, insightful, kind, forgiving, and wise. Here she decided on her goals, for she knew that despite she was no longer part of the world she loved, that she would do what she could to help protect it. Here, next to the cherry willow, she became Nyx.

* * *

A/N:_ I hope you enjoyed the first enstallment of **Origins**. Please **REVIEW****, **especially if you want to see more quickly, because reviews really inspire me to write._


	2. Erebus

Disclaimer: I do not own the House of Night series, any part of its plot, or characters. This story makes no profit.

* * *

**Origins: The Nature of Erebus**

How could his father do something like this? She might be immortal now but everyone knew the girl was originally human. And after simply meeting her, his father, Chaos, was about to accept the girl into his family as his daughter. She would be _his sister_. A former human would be his sister, he thought! And his mother, well Gaia had initiated the thought. It seemed as his entire family was betraying their own line of thought. Humans and gods were separate for a reason. The Greek and Egyptian Gods were even further divided because of extremely dissimilar beliefs on how to interact with humans. And to take in the mother of the Egyptian Gods' prodigy? He could feel the arguments this girl would start already creating a pounding sensation in his head. He had heard of the girl, Nyx, goddess of the night. The stupid girl was older than he, even in her immortality, and it was well known that she was a kind soul who wished to help the race she previously belonged to.

Despite his immortal age, Erebus acted much like a teenager that had just grown into his looks. When unhappy with a decision he often resorted to tantrums, knowing he could hold out longer than most others. He was also a playboy, often visiting Earth to find another mortal woman that would easily fall prey to his sexual charms. So what if he ended up leaving a trail of demigods in his wake? They were still half human and he was still having his way with the world.

There was no way in hell he was going to let his father basically adopt this girl and spoil his fun. And so true to form, his showed his animosity towards the idea, the god of darkness with control over sunsets and evening, simply refused to let sunsets come.

It was the perfect plan, not only would it infuriate his father Chaos to no end while suppressing the invading girl's power. And Chaos didn't overly worry Erebus, since all his father needed to do was drop the ridiculous idea of making Nyx _his sister._ The two words that made him cringe in disgust. But one thing you should never do is mess with Chaos when his mind is made up.

Three days of nightless days, Erebus believed the matter to have been dropped. Neither Gaia nor Chaos had spoke of the would be intrusion, and he had believed himself victorious. Allowing the night again to come Erebus decided to celebrate his victory through a quick visit to Earth, to rejoice in its sensual basic splendors.

Transporting himself from the world of the Greek Gods, Erebus found himself in an unrecognizable part of the world. It was a small grove, colored everywhere in greens sparkled with the rainbow colors of the flowers that littered the entire area. There was a crescent moon in the sky that was highlighted by the brightly shimmering stars, as not a cloud could be seen in the sky.

Erebus was confused. This is not where he intended on landing, and there seemed to be no one around. He walked towards the large cherry willow tree; it seemed to the source of the serenity that the grove possessed. Despite his irritation that he had been harboring, the place seemed to instill peace in him and the closer he got to that tree, the calmer he felt. He placed his hand on the tree, and felt a whirl of emotions rush upon him. Love, sadness, hurt, joy; withdrawing his hand quickly, he looked at the tree in shock. While alive, a lonely tree couldn't harbor so many emotions. Where exactly was he? What was going on? Why had been sent there? Questions raced around his mind, in this strange and enchanting place. Yet despite the uncertainty, Erebus felt so comfortable here that he wasn't sure we wanted to leave. Leaving the presence of the tree, Erebus spotted a small pond that glistened in the moonlight. A young woman was sitting by the edge, her legs submerged to the ankle, reveling in the peace and tranquility of the grove. Even from behind he could tell that she was beautiful, but for some reason the sexual predator in him didn't immediately rise. It was as if the place and the girl had drained all aggressive thoughts and emotions from him. He stood there, frozen, for a few minutes just watching her before she finally turned to look at him. She was not surprised to see the intruder as a warm smile graced her soft features. "Welcome Erebus."

"You know me?"

"I was warned that you would be coming. This is my grove; it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Nyx, I'm your new… sister."

His eyes widened in shock; his father had only seemed to have let him win. Even in his silence, Chaos had taken in the girl, and then interfered with his transport putting Erebus in her dominion. He wanted to be angry, but the emotion just wouldn't come to him. Her smile, her soft amber eyes with specks of blue, just captivated him. He could see why his father had become so quickly enamored with her, she was literally breathtaking. For as every smooth step she took towards Erebus, he could feel himself getting more nervous; his breath shortened and his stomach jumbled. These feelings were foreign and unknown to Erebus. Gods weren't supposed to be unnerved, especially around a female when he had often previously _enjoyed_ the gender. And Nyx, this girl was invoking something else in him, something stronger that he was scared to recognize. He had seen it in others but never had experienced it himself or wanted to for that matter. He'd believed it to be a weak frivolous emotion that humans trifled with, but he was quickly experiencing just how wrong he'd been. It felt like it was making his blood boil, his stomach flip, his mind race as it swirled around his soul begging for acceptance. Yet his still fought, unwilling to let himself be taken by something so foreign.

But when her hand met his cheek, all walls collapsed. Returning her smile, he cupped her hand with his own, his deep purple eyes shining like never before. Without a single word passing between the two he removed her hand and laid a gentle kiss on it, realizing that in a matter of moments, he had fallen deeply in love with Nyx.

_

* * *

_

**writersBLOCKacilin:** Thank you so much for your review! And it helps to have been interested in both Greek and Egyptian mythology for years! I hope you keep up with the story!

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the second enstallment of __Origins.__ Please __**review**__!_

_~Ciliegina_


	3. Light

**Origins: Alliance of Light**

The war between the two bulls, Darkness and Light, had come to more of a forefront in human society. And unfortunately, Darkness was definitely rearing its horns. Wars were breaking out between sects of peoples, murders, kidnappings, and rapes were happening left and right. Some humans had become very power hungry and were aptly accepting Darkness's tainted gifts.

Nyx hated watching her beloved world in turmoil. But her powers, even as a goddess, were limited. There was no way she alone could affect enough people to restore balance. She would need to contact the Light.

It was a clear cloudless new moon night in the grove. Sitting at the base of the cherry tree, Nyx closed her eyes allowing herself to feel the surrounding nature. The breeze blew over the pond, causing it to ripple, made a small fire in the distance dance, and making the grass sway. Even with her eyes shut she could see the stars sparkling bright in the sky and the blossoming cherry willow reaching down as if to protect her. Taking a deep breath, she prayed, " Please let me help you."

Feeling the ground quake slightly, she opened her eyes. Standing just beyond the veil of pink flowers that the cherry willow created was a bull. He was not easily seen for his coat matched the night sky perfectly. Standing she approached the animal before bowing her head in respect.

The tone was powerful yet gentle as the pull spoke to her, "You have summoned me?"

Nyx nodded, "I wish to aide you in restoring the balance on Earth. I want to help show people the benefits and joys of life."

"How do I know that you will not take advantage of my power? You're kind isn't especially well known for doing things not for one's own benefit."

Nyx found herself smiling despite herself. She knew he was talking of the other Greek Gods with habits similar to those Erebus had. But he was ultimate proof that proved that people of any sorts ware very capable of change. An ideal that pushed her to call this meeting. "I love the Earth for I once called it home. Although I was given a second chance, I do not wish for the people to Earth to suffer… as I had. I do not want people to lose the things that mean the most to them."

The bull's eyes seemed to smile. "I shall trust you to aide in my endeavors, but a warning. Do not attempt to control those who you bless. Darkness is nearly always the outcome when free-will is taken."

And with that the bull disappeared, the wind haven seemingly blown him into the night sky to which he matched so well. Nyx walked forward, looking up at the night sky, thanking him silently, knowing that her thanks would be received. When she returned her gaze to grove, noticing a sheen sparkling up in the grass. Exactly where the bull had been standing lay a silver crescent moon shaped pendant. Nyx gently picked it up, clutching it to her chest, crying in happiness in complete bliss that she was now able to help the Earth and its people.

* * *

_I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Please __**review**__!_

_~Ciliegina_


End file.
